Infatuation
by Pokemon Pro
Summary: Feeling a bond developing between her and Link, Navi tries to express her feelings, yet is not too happy at the results. At least, not at first. NaviXLink, Slight LinkXSaria, OneShot.


**Infatuation.**

_Back in the ol' comfort zone, I have another Legend of Zelda story here, still Ocarina of Time. This covers a different angle on that tricky emotion, love. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time. I only own a copy of the game, and also an imaginary friend who shares the name 'Saria'.**_

:-:-:

A frigid gale pierced the atmosphere surrounding the tranquil forest of the Kokiri. A small child, haunted by recurring nightmares, lifted his head off of his soft pillow.

He glanced around his small hut, noticing the dull, dark hues of the bark on the walls. There stood a small table with a glass of water and a knife atop it, his makeshift bed and also a small chair. Among these rather subtle objects sat another.

A small, birch framed bed, shaped akin to a baby's cot. A dim, fluorescent glow emanated from it, as Link slowly stood upright.

Walking over to the small table, he peered into the opening on the cot, noticing his loyal and friendly guardian fairy, Navi. She was sound asleep, her expression rivalling an angel.

A small, tender smile curved his lips. Lifting the small glass of water from the table, he took a sip, before placing it down and stretching his arms. Letting out a quiet sigh, the cot began to jitter.

A pure, high pitched voice squeaked from the small bed, as Navi gave a yawn. Rubbing her eyes, she removed the tattered cover from her body, and flew out of the cot wistfully.

Noticing this, Link quickly lowered his arms to the table, placing his hands on its surface. The small fairy, still a little tired, turned to face him.

"Good morning, Link," she spoke, a little more emphasised then the previous times she had said it. In response, Link merely grinned as he stood. "I trust you slept well?"

Upon hearing this, Link gave a quick nod, as Navi grinned.

The time had come to see Princess Zelda, as all three of the spiritual stones had been acquired. The Kokiri Emerald, Goron Ruby and the Zora Sapphire all held the key to young Link's fate, which would be more of a role then he could ever imagine.

Taking the three out of his little satchel, the stones shimmered in a warm glow, reflecting the three colours onto their faces.

"They're so beautiful, like…" Navi spoke, a little quiet. Desperately trying to find a substitute word for the one she had in mind, she continued. "Like…gems!"

Hearing the small piece from her, Link paid no heed. He had far larger problems to contend with then similes, though there was no denying their beauty.

Sensing nothing amiss, Navi gave a sigh of relief. Her mind lay full of traps and decisions, least of all caring for the young boy in her companionship. Saying the wrong thing at this stage of their journey may cause nothing but hindrance to the both of them.

Many things plagued her, mostly involving her feelings over Link. She had never experienced any equal emotion to what she had felt after helping him throughout his quest so far.

'_Why can't I just say it?'_

Her mind on the edge of bursting, she noticed Link was standing by the rectangle doorframe, smiling to her and beckoning her to follow. Happy to oblige, she flew over, and followed suit.

Climbing down the ladder outside his small hut, another similar Kokiri ran towards the duo, shouting Link's name repeatedly.

She came to a stop in front of him, hunching slightly to regain her breath. Looking up, Navi knew instantly who it was.

'_Of course, Saria.'_

Being the only girl that Link had ever opened up to, Navi could not help but feel a little uneasy around her. What the pair shared was what Navi craved.

"Hi, Link! I saw you from the shop! Good morning!" She began, almost ecstatic at the young heroes wake.

Smiling fully, he gave her a small hug. Saria merely blushed at the gesture, as she returned it. After the warm embrace, Navi flew back up to the hut from which they exited.

"I'll be back in a second," she whispered as she left. She flew inside the doorframe, and spied on the pair.

'_Does he like her more?'_

The duo mainly talked, although Navi had no clue as to what it was about. Link had never talked to her, not once.

Seeing them continue, she felt a little agitated. Her feelings towards Saria, who used to be one of her closest friends, were disappearing from her mind, as all she was left with was envy.

'_What does she have, that I…don't?'_

Holding her head in a confused mess, she raised her glance to a view she never wanted to happen.

Saria and Link stood, holding hands, while enduring a kiss.

Seeing this, Navi's pupils dilated. She felt a rather cold sweat develop on her forehead, as her breathing rate lowered.

'_How can this be?'_

She gulped the small ball of phlegm in her throat, continuing to watch the pair, like a hawk.

Although it was a short, tender moment, Navi felt oddly enraged. Seeing them so happy together made her stomach churn, to such an extent, she felt angry.

She forgot all the times she had been with Saria, along with her charming nature, the activities they shared, all in a moments notice. All she was left with was hatred. She exited the doorframe, and flew down to perch atop Link's shoulder.

Saria quickly noticed a small sense of hostility, as she took her hand out of Link's.

"Hello, Navi. How are you today?" She asked, seeing Navi raise an eyebrow at her.

"Fine," was all she said in return.

"I…see. Well, anyway, it was nice seeing you again, Link. You too, Navi. Bye," Saria finished, feeling a little contrived between the three of them. Link stood in awe, seeing her leave so abruptly. She quickly glanced at Navi.

"…What?" She spoke, not knowing the cold reception she just gave. "Is there something on my face?"

Nodding negatively, Link turned to walk over to the entrance to the Hyrule Field.

"So, we have to go to the Temple of Time, right?" Navi spoke, a little outgoing. Receiving a small nod from Link, she gave him a puzzled look. "…What's the matter, Link?"

Her question seemed to fall on death ears, as Link gave no audible reply. Only giving her a quick look, he continued facing forward.

Feeling even more uncomfortable, she felt her heartbeat increase. The exit was approaching, yet she felt extraordinarily unhappy.

'_Why won't he talk to me?'_

Hearing a similar call to earlier, the duo turned to see Saria approaching again. This time, she walked.

"Sorry to call, but do you know when you'll be back…next?" She spoke, a little awkwardly. Navi, upon hearing this, sat silent on his shoulder.

"…Soon, I promise," Link spoke, as Navi gasped. This was the first time in her life that she had heard his voice.

"Good. I look forward to your visit again," Saria ended, before smiling and returning to the Kokiri Forest.

Feeling a little worse for wear, Navi decided to ask a rather brazen question.

"Do you like Saria…more then me?" Quietly spoke Navi, feeling a little unsettled. Link turned to face her, uncomfortable in her gaze. He had no idea what to say, hesitating to even think. Navi had cut him off before he could answer. "…I see."

Hearing a hint of hesitation was enough for a clear message to be made. Her mind dithered, as she flew off of his shoulder, and back into the Kokiri Forest.

Looking alarmed, Link quickly followed. He noticed that she flew back into his small hut, in the far distance.

Navi immediately noticed the blade that was left on the table in the centre of the room.

'_I knew it. Of course he wouldn't love me. What was I thinking?'_

Her pulse raced as she approached the knife. Although large, it seemed light enough for even a fairy to carry.

Lifting it with all of her might, a single tear slid down her cheek. Resting the blade against the cup of water, the sharp tip faced upwards. She hovered above the knife by around five feet.

'_I only wanted to hear you talk to me. Nothing more. Just reassurance that I meant more to you then I had obviously mistaken. Is that so much to ask?'_

Sniffing to reduce the flow of tears down her supple cheeks, she heard an approaching person coming up the ladder. Whoever it was, they were exhausted in trying to catch her.

Feeling herself become numb, she cut off the impulse to fly from her wings. Closing her eyes, she felt herself fall, a single whimper overcoming her lips.

A moment later, a sudden warmth around her waist had alerted her senses, as she opened her eyes. She witnessed Link had jumped, and grabbed her, seconds before her demise. Although this saved her, the lunge he performed resulted in his arm being impaled, causing him to scream in agony.

Realising what had happened, she flew out of his hand, her eyes wide open. Her mind produced an echo of the scream Link emitted, over and over again.

'…_What have I done!?'_

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…" Navi cried, trying to find some way that she could be of help. Link stood in a large amount of pain, his eyes welling from the feeling.

A few seconds of alarm passed, as Link took a deep breath.

"Navi…" He started, a little crackled due to his pain. "I do love you. What made you think I never did?"

Hearing this, she felt very faint. She flew down to the table, next to the very small pool of blood forming from his sustained injury.

"Just because I don't talk a lot, doesn't mean I don't admire you," Link followed on, lifting his arm slowly off of the knife, millimetre by millimetre.

Upon hearing the word 'admire', she looked into Link's eyes.

'_You do…love me?'_

"Do you really?" she asked, wanting to hear his voice once more.

"Of course I do. I…also see you as…" he spoke, looking at the floor. "…A mother figure."

Never hearing this kind of thought before, Navi bit her upper lip as her tears reformed. They steadily traced down her face, as she gave a wide eyed expression to him.

Seeing the wound becoming more aggravated from the release of the knife, Navi turned to her small cot soon after. She flew inside, and emerged a second later with her ragged cover. She flew up to his arm, and wrapped it around the wound.

Wincing from the pain, Link gave her a warm look.

"Thank you, Navi," he whispered, overcoming the pain.

Seeing her cheeks turn a rosy shade of red, he opened his other hand. Beckoning her over to it, she landed on his palm. He gently wrapped two of his fingers around her, pulling her close and giving her a makeshift hug.

'_You do love me.'_

:-:-:

_There you have it, a little angst ridden ditty concerning Navi and her dominating feelings. I thank you for taking the time to read this, and please review._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time. I only own a copy of the game, and also an imaginary friend who shares the name 'Saria'.**_


End file.
